03 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-03 ; Comments *Peel is not sure where grindcore band Brujeria come from. In fact they are from Mexico. *Peel mentions that he was going to play a track from the 70's punk band Penetration after a dance record from a dutch based act who were also called Penetration was played, but realised his copy of the punk's band record was missing. *Peel plays Romanian instrumental folk music from the Orchestra George Vancu. Sessions *Greenhouse only session, recorded 5th February 1991 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band #6, recorded 27th November 1990, repeat, first broadcast 05 January 1991 Tracklisting *Mummies: A Girl Like You (7" - Shitsville) Regal Select *Home T / Cocoa Tea / Cutty Ranks: The Going Is Rough (12") Greensleeves £''' *Slim Gaillard: B 19 (album - Son Of McVouty) HEP HEP 11'' '''@ £'' *Curve: No Escape From Heaven (12" - Blindfold EP) Anxious *Greenhouse: Ban The Car (session) *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (The Mase Remix) (12") EMI *Amen: True Story (shared flexi-disc with Damnable Excite Zombies! - Amen / Out Of Order Brain) Spinefarm $''' *Go!: Decide (7" - Why Suffer?) Forefront '''$ *Brujeria: Santa Lucia (7" - ¡Demoniaco!) Nemesis $''' *Active Minds: Participation Is The Key (7" - Capitalism Is A Disease, And Money An Addictive Drug...) Loony Tunes '''$ :(news) *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: All Along The Watchtower (session) *Penetration: Forced Entry (12") Go Bang! # £ *Smashing Orange: Just Before I Come (Believe Me) (album - Smashing Orange) Native #''' *Eton Crop: Noisy Town (12") Torso Dance '''# £ *Greenhouse: Rules (session) *Harps: Daddy's Going Away Again (v/a album - Laurie Vocal Groups - The Doo Wop Sound) Ace *Sonic Youth: The Bedroom (Live & Previously Unreleased) (album - Dirty Boots) DGC *Robert Mystic: Youths 'N' Youths (7") Joewella *Spacemen 3: Just To See You Smile (album - Recurring) Fire *Four Brothers: Zvakona (album - Mukadzi Wepiri) Kumusha *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Wheels On Fire (session) *Reverend Horton Heat: Psychobilly Freakout (7" - Psychobilly Freakout / Baby You Know Who) Sub Pop *Butthole Surfers: Blindman (album - Piouhgd) Rough Trade *Butthole Surfers: No, I'm Iron Man (album - Piouhgd) Rough Trade *Diane Renay: Watch Out Sally! (v/a album - Beyond The Wall Of Sound) Roxy ROXY XS-LP-106'' @'' *Greenhouse: New World Order (session) *Test Dept: New World Order (Crusader Mix) (12") Jungle MOP 7T'' @'' *Farm: Very Emotional (album - Spartacus) Produce *Junior Delgado: Price War (7") Incredible Music *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Anarchy Gordon (session) *'File 1' cuts in below *Static Seekers: Body Automatic (Let Dougie Take Over) (12") Axis (last few seconds only on File 1) *Fritz: Fly Mountain (7") Toejam *Sonic Youth: White Kross (Live) (album - Dirty Boots) DGC *Field Mice: September's Not Far Away (7") Sarah *Sun Kings: Heem (12" EP - Green Ray) F.R.O. FRO 106T'' @'' *Crane: A Matter Of Time (12" EP - Clay) Mule *Exit Condition: Firebird (album - Days Of Wild Skies) Meantime *Ice Cube: The Product (12" EP - Kill At Will) 4th And Broadway BRLM 572'' @'' *Greenhouse: Her Too (session) *Night Kings: Dirty Work (v/a 7" - Tales From Estrus No. 1) Estrus *Orchestra George Vancu: Învîrtita (album - Maramureș II) Electrecord *Flaming Lips: Stand In Line (album - In A Priest Driven Ambulance) City Slang 04064-08'' @'' *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: White Rabbit (session) *Gregory Isaacs: I Am Gregory (7") African Museum'' @'' *Family: Overboard (album - Wildebeest) Pop God *End of show *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910303 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE097 *3) 020A-B7974XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) john peel 30a 1991 *5) best of peel vol 23 part 1 (with introductions) *6) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE099 ;Length *1) 53:49 *2) 1:33:35 (50:00-1:17:46) (50:00-50:07, 53:12 to 1:01:31 unique) *3) 3:00:01 *4) 0:46:38 (0:11:33 - 0:24:19) (16:26-19:21 unique) *5) 46:22 (31:31-35:59) (unique) *6) 1:33:35 (0:02:47 - 0:22:04) (additional) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the Perfumed Garden *2) Created from LE097 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1991 Lee Tape 97 *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 30 1991 *5) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 23 *6) Created from LE099 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Dropbox * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7974/1) * 4) Mixcloud * 5) Part 2 * 6) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes